Code: New Beginning
by 19jg01
Summary: After the Code: Breakers and Sakura part ways, Sakura is continuing her studies in school and leading a normal life. However, a new threat approaches in the horizon, Sakura is once again pulled into the supernatural happenings and will uncover truths behind the true existence of power users, the rare kind and herself. Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, not Code: Breaker.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura looked out the window in Kibou High. She shifted her eyes to the table next to hers, which used to belong to Ogami. Having returned back to her normal, mundane life, she focused on her education and saving people in her own way. However, it wasn't so easy to escape into the mundane crowds.

As the new period began, the teacher walked in with a girl with curly pale, cream coloured hair in loose braids and yellow fox like eyes with pupils like a snake's. The girl wore a bandana, hoop earings and a modified school uniform that showed her belly button and the skirt that, if any shorter, would show her underpants. Her stockings stretched all the way to mid-thigh and were secured with short belts that wrapped around the edges. The teacher called for the class's attention.

"Today, we welcome a new student!"

The girl took a chalk and wrote her name onto the black board. 臨時 瑠香

She turned and smiled at the class. She began to introduce herself.

"Hello everyone! My name is Rinji Ruka, and I am looking forward to being good friends with you all! My parents work overseas, so I live with some relatives here in Tokyo. I am a late transfer because the school where I was closed down due to financial problems. Please take care of me."

Comments broke out among the class as the transfer student settled herself in a seat.

"Ooh. She's cute."

"That modified uniform looks a bit erotic, don't you think?"

"No, I think the short shirt, miniskirt, stockings, they look real cool!"

"Her eyes are a bit creepy, don't you think?"

"No I think her eyes are what makes her real cute!"

Soon, class was over, and the transfer student approached Sakura. Sakura turned to her and Ruka's fox-eyed stare bore into Sakura's mind. Sakura blinked uneasily and asked the transfer student.

"Um…Rinji-san, is there something wrong?"

Ruka turned and stared into the distance at the setting sun that painted the dim classroom walls tangerine orange. She stayed silent for a moment. Then she said.

"Sakurakouji-san there's something... Never mind."

Sakura had a suspicious feeling that Ruka, whoever she was, was hiding something important from her. But before she proceeded to press on to the evident issue behind Ruka's words, something within her tugged her back. Sakura knew the nagging feeling that seemed to be pinching her insides. She knew that the nagging feeling was telling her that she would once again be dragged back into the world of the Code: Breakers the moment she derived the truth from Ruka. Sakura pondered about the decision, but the hesitation was fleeting. From the moment Ogami Rei entered Sakura's classroom in Kibou High, Sakura had officially quit her normal life. No matter how much she tried to, Sakura could no longer squeeze back into the mundane crowds and become just one of the many countless faces out there. Having reached her decision, Sakura called out to Ruka.

"Rinji-san!"

Ruka didn't respond. She simply walked off, as if denying the existence of a certain girl who was getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

"Rinji-san! What did you want to say to me? Hey! Don't just walk off like that! Can't you hear me?"

Suddenly, Sakura glimpsed a message appear on Ruka's smart phone. It said. "Mission at 9:00 pm. Address: Shibuya Station. Partner: ..."

Sakura strained her eyes to continue reading the message, but Ruka had already swipes up her phone from the table and pocketed it.

_There's no doubt,_ Sakura thought as her eyes widened. _There's no doubt this girl is involved with Eden. Her sudden transfer, the message just now, it's all too suspicious._

Ruka picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She then proceeded to exit the school. However, she did not get far before she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned and met the fierce eyes of Sakura. Sakura gripped Ruka's shoulder harder and almost yelled.

"Who the heck are you? What are you planning to do tonight at Shibuya Station? And what were you going to say to me?"

Ruka blinked. She didn't expect Sakura to figure her out this quickly. She clearly didn't expect Sakura to know about her mission tonight. _Damn,_ she thought. _This is gonna ruin the plan for the next two weeks._ Ruka snapped her eyes up and let a smile sneak across her face.

"Eheheheh... What I wanted to tell you is that... It's such a waste that that sexy body of yours still hasn't been fully enjoyed by Ogami-kun. If I were you, I would seize that opportunity while the sight of him still makes your heart boil."

Sakura stared at Ruka, dumbfounded as the most unexpected answer reached her ears. A blush creeped across her face as she took in the meaning behind Ruka's words. Flustered, she exclaimed.

"Ogami and I aren't in that sort of relationship! Plus, we cut ties already. And how can you say that type of thing aloud? Have you no shame at all?!"

"Eh? I'm only giving you some advice. If you don't take the chance now to get close to him, you'll regret it in the future." said Ruka. A playful glint bounced inside her fox eyes as she said those words matter-of-factly.

"I said before, Ogami and I are NOT like that! Plus, how do you even know about Ogami-kun anyways?"

"Oh, sorry. I don't think you know me yet. I'm one of the new six Code: Names, Code: Name number 4, Code: Deciever. Code: Names don't interfere with Code: Numbers, but since you aren't a Code: Number, I guess we can talk together. I heard ALL about you and Ogami from Toki and Nenene! Man, Nenene was quite annoyed that Hi-tan and Mi-tan don't belong to her anymore. So anyways, nice to meet you, Sakurakouji Sakura!"

Sakura simply stared at the strange new girl who had entered her life, knowing very well that she was once again pulled out of the mundane crowds. _A Code: Name... _Sakura thought. _This girl might just be the start of something new..._

Meanwhile…

It was twilight, and a girl approached a decrepit looking house. She was humming the a song that often was heard in the popular Nyanmaru TV shows as she idly put one foot in front of another.

"Nyan-nyan-Nyanmaru friend of everyone!~ Huh? I'm here already? I only thought I'd get here after getting lost five times, but I guess I was lucky that I only got lost two times..."

She turned and surveyed the decrepit house. She scrunched her eyebrows as she muttered to herself.

"Hmm... Nyanmaru says stealing is bad... But I guess he won't miss it. If he asks for it, maybe I can just say I borrowed it. Well, that doesn't matter. I'll think about it tomorrow."

She sat down and leaned on a scrawny tree near the house as she waited for midnight to come. When it did, she got up excitedly and skipped over to the door. Pumping her fist into the air, she exclaimed.

"Off into Ogami Rei's house!"


	2. Chapter 2

The girl stood at the door and closed her eyes, checking to make sure the thing she was stealing was really inside the room. She tried the lock, but the door was locked. Sighing in frustration, she activated her special power. She whispered. "**Radiation Conversion.**"

A faint light engulfed her body, turning it semi transparent. Then, she walked over to the door and passed through like a ghost. The moment she was completely through the door, her eyes widened to see a dozen knives flying towards her. Unable to activate her Radiation Conversion due to having a cool down time, she put her hands to her mouth, whispering. "**Ultraviolet Concentration**."

She opened her mouth and quickly shot an invisible form of energy that faintly shimmered violet. The knives flying her way exploded and were converted to fine dust that blanketed the area in front of her. Satisfied, she stepped forward, only to hear a rope trap activate. This time, she could use her **Radiation Conversion**. A faint light illuminated the darkness for a moment and the rope tied itself into a hopeless knot.

Having avoided all of the traps, the girl now worked to locate the item she was searching for. Widening her eyes, she whispered as quietly as possible. "**X-Ray Scan**."

Her violet eyes glowed as they emitted X-Rays strong enough to accurately scan the room and every object within it. Ten seconds later, she had located the long-awaited Special Edition Banana Nyanmaru in an old trunk on her left. However, as she was approaching the trunk, a floorboard cracked.

Suddenly, the room was bathed in blue light. Her eyes widened as she felt intense heat surround her. A singed smell brushed by her nose and she realized that part of her jacket had been singed by a certain blue flame.

Ogami had heard the traps activate and realized an intruder had broken in. He had stayed still under the bed, assuming that the intruder was an assassin hired to kill him. He had then guessed that the assassin was most likely attack the Charlie number 4 on his bed. However, when the intruder headed for his trunk instead of his bed, he got up and readied himself to attack the intruder.

The blue flame created a powerful light, and Ogami was finally able to see the intruder clearly. It was a short, slender girl of no more than fifteen. She had short, slightly spiky red hair and a small, one-sided pigtail on the left side of her head. Expressionless and slightly slanted violet eyes stared out from a bored face. Thick, straight red locks framed delicate features. Ogami had to admit, this girl was pretty cute, even though she was just a kid.

However, Ogami had never backed out of a fight simply because his opponent looked like she was still in middle school. Outside appearances often hid a person's true potential. He had experienced this plenty of times. Aoba had looked like she was a nice, kind and slightly klutzy girl who wouldn't harm a fly, but was in reality a ruthless fighter who wouldn't hesitate to kill. For Pete's sake, Yuuki looked like he would be an average student in junior high*, but the fifteen year old was a tough opponent that could potentially defeat the founders of Eden (Although many people were inclined to believe that his personality remained at age five). Therefore, Ogami's hesitation about attacking this intruder was fleeting.

He ran towards the girl and let the blue flame burn, surprised that the girl didn't even try to dodge. He waited. But to his surprise, she didn't burn at all; the flames seemed to harmlessly pass through her body. The girl snapped her fingers, exclaiming. "**Radiation Fusion**." A bright spark appeared at her fingertip. She whispered. "**Absorb**." To Ogami's surprise, the blue flame continued to burn, but it's heat was nearly gone. He let go of the flame and was about to try Belphegor when he realized that the girl had stopped using her special power. When the girl saw Ogami cease his flame, she smiled and snapped her fingers again, saying. "**Dissipate**." The spark at her fingers disappeared. She turned to Ogami and simply stared at him for a minute or so. Then she spoke. "Hey, I want something of yours."

Ogami sighed. "Hey, a young girl like you shouldn't be breaking into people's houses, even if you happen to have a special power."

The girl continued to stare at Ogami and continued as if she didn't hear what Ogami had just said. "Your Nyanmaru doll with the banana costume…I want it. Can you please give it to me?"

There was a moment of silence. Ogami didn't know what to say. This girl reminded him of a certain somebody and a chuckle escaped his lips. "You mean that shitty cat doll?"

The girl's eyes widened with shock. "Nyanmaru is not... a shitty cat! Anyone who says that is even worse than shitty. How dare trash like you call Nyanmaru..."

Ogami stared at the girl's sudden shift in attitude; from nonchalant to a fuming rage. However, this girl wasn't done yet.

"I won't ever forgive you for insulting Nyanmaru! **Violet Aurora!"**

A violet aurora formed as she pressed her palms together sideways. "**Concentrate! Release!"**

The aurora covered the entire house, swallowing everything within its range. The first second Ogami was sitting on the edge of the bed, the next he was sitting on top a mound of dust and rubble. His face was warmed by the numerous small fires that plagued the surrounding grass (even though it does not belong to Ogami).

It took sometime for Ogami to accept the reality in front of him. When Ogami realized that 90% of his house had completely exploded without a trace and the rest rendered to rubble, he found it hard not to strangle this girl. He pursed his lips and said.

"Destroying people's property is considered vandalism. Do you want to be sued?"

"Give me your Nyanmaru doll and treat me to lunch and I'll fix your house."

"How is that fair? You're the one who destroyed it; I shouldn't be giving you anything."

"But you insulted Nyanmaru."

Ogami rubbed his temple. His head hurt from the absurdity of the situation. He had a feeling that this girl could not be reasoned with. Sighing, he said. "Fine. I'll give you the Nyanmaru doll and I'll treat you to lunch. But you need to keep up your end of the promise."

"Yaayyy!"

"You are going to fix my house, right?"

The girl was too busy contemplating her new possession to reply to Ogami.

"Hey! I'm talking here!"

"Huh? What were you saying again?"

Ogami face palmed when he realized that none of his words seemed to have reached this girl.

"Why, you...!"

The girl sat across from Ogami with a huge pile of dishes in front of her. She was currently eating her seventh serving. Unable to eat alone with what Ogami thought was a paranoid, Ogami had forced Toki to come as well. Toki sat on the side, noticeably trying to keep down his exasperation as Ogami asked the mysterious girl questions.

"How many days have you not eaten?"

"A week or so. I forgot."

"You could have just bought those dolls instead of stealing them from people."

"Don't have money."

"Where do you live then?"

"I don't have a home, but I'm temporarily living on subway train number 79"

"Don't you have any people to borrow money from? Friends? Classmate perhaps?"

"Don't have any friends. Haven't gone to school in a long time."

"Where's your family?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know any names?"

"Eden."

Ogami blinked in surprise. "Eden? You're a power user right? But you aren't a Code: Breaker…"

"Eden made me."

"Huh?"

"I was created by Eden"

"So you have a barcode."

"What's a barcode?"

"Nevermind that."

"We've been talking for quite some time, but I don't even know you name. What's your name?"

"My Code: Name? Code: Phantom"

Toki looked up with a look of disbelief crossing his face. "You're a Code: Name? Eden must be crazy, making someone like you a Code: Name!"

The girl stared at Toki. "They didn't have anyone else."

Ogami stared at this strange girl. _She's clearly an oddball._ He brought back the previous conversation. "So, what's your real name then?"

"…"

"I forgot."

Toki stared at this girl in disbelief. _No way this person could be a Code: Name. Eden must be nuts to make her a Code: Name._

"But everyone calls me Mii-chan."

"Huh?"

"I said you can call me Mii-chan."

"I thought you said you didn't have a name."

"I don't. Mii-chan is just what everyone calls me. I don't remember my real name."

"And why are you trying to steal Nyanmaru dolls anyways?"

"Well... Cuz I like Nyanmaru."

"Are you from Osaka? You have a strange accent..."

"Maybe. I don't know."

Ogami sighed. "You're hopeless."

"I'm not crying, so I'm not hopeless. I'm happy."

"I didn't mean it that way…"

Toki had almost broken his cup in frustration. "Holy shit! You, a Code: Name? Don't make me laugh."

A quizzical look crossed Mii's purple eyes. "I'm not making you laugh. In fact, you're not laughing at all."

"It's called an idiom..."

Suddenly, the glass from the door shattered. The waitress and customers screamed. Mii sighed and put down her chopsticks.

"Looks like I'll have to deal with this."

But before Mii could make a move, the intruder fell backwards, blood spurting from her mouth. A tall figure walked into the café with a black scythe over her shoulder.

"Long time no see, Toki, Rei. And who's that new face there?"

"Prince!"

*In most schools in Japan, junior high (9th grade) is considered middle school.


	3. Chapter 3

"Trash that isn't even good enough for dog feed, huh?"

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"She's not just some normal trash."

"What do you mean?"

Mii looked up at Rui and blinked. She bit her lip. She was sure that she had seen this person before…but where?_ Man… my memories are in pieces these days… I'm not even old yet._

But Mii couldn't wonder about her memories for long. The intruder stood up, picking up her head and fusing it back onto her body. She smiled and lunged at Mii. Prince casted a shadow shield over the cafe as Mii fought off the intruder. Toki started to levitate pieces of metal, but Ogami grabbed his hand.

"What is it Ogami? I need to defeat the intruder."

"No... Mii-chan is a Code: Name, so she should be fine. Plus, I don't think we should interfere."

"Why not? If more people help-"

"The intruder went for Mii-chan, so obviously she's her primary target. I have a feeling we shouldn't interfere in someone else's battle."

Toki started to protest, but an explosion cut off the conversation. Ogami turned around and, as the smoke cleared, saw Mii still battling the intruder. The intruder moved at an extremely fast pace, but her attacks never seemed to reach Mii.

Ogami squinted his eyes; he couldn't really see Mii at all, she was moving so fast. When he did see her, it was when she was standing. The intruder threw a punch towards Mii, and to Ogami's surprise, she didn't even dodge. The assassin's fist passed right through her body as if she were a ghost. The assassin, thrown off balance, pitched forward. Mii's ghost body and the air around it shimmered. As Mii stepped aside, the assassin's upper half exploded completely, showering blood onto Mii, who had turned solid again. In the blink of an eye, Mii was in the air. The air around her body shimmered and turned into strange energy that radiated around her body like faint hula-hoops. She opened her mouth. The energy was drawn to her mouth and condensed into a bright spark between her teeth. She turned her head to the assassin that was frantically trying to regenerate her body. Then spark in her mouth grew into a small ball. The energy intensified and Mii shot the ball from her mouth. The ball expanded, and released strange wavelengths that enveloped the ground under her.

Everything within three meters from the assassin exploded. When the smoke cleared, there was an enormous trench at least ten meters deep where the assassin had been. Ogami, Toki and Prince stared in disbelief. Mii stood at the edge of the trench and inspected the damage. She said. "I didn't really want to use that... But her regeneration was really annoying me. I won't forgive anyone who interrupts my lunch."

Toki and Prince simply stared. Ogami went up to Mii and asked.

"What was that power? And why did that person target you?"

"Oh, my power? It's radiation. I can control radiation by creating it, turning my body into it, concentrating and shooting it out or using it like a bomb. I usually use concentrated ionizing radiation to knock matter apart. I can also concentrated gamma rays and release the concentrated heat and energy, creating something with similar destruction as an atomic bomb. Therefore, I can blow up and explode whatever I want. I can also move at the speed of gamma rays, which is really fast. But my power is really crude; it can only do large scale damage and bombardment."

Ogami was impressed. He had never seen such a power. _Maybe strange powers like that do exist,_ he thought.

Toki walked up to where Ogami was standing. "No wonder she is a Code: Name. That power is extraordinary. But I'm still quite concerned about meeting the personality requirements."

Mii had been pondering for a moment. She said. "That assassin was targeting me because someone paid her a large sum in exchange for my life. She never even met the person that hired her since he disguised himself."

Toki had been looking at Mii for a while. "Hey Mii-chan, how old are you? Children aren't supposed to be Code: Names. You'd have to start off as a Code: Breaker and be a Code: Name at 15-"

Mii cut him off. "Oh, that. I'm 15."

She turned and walked away from the Code: Breakers. Toki called out.

"Hey! Where're you going?"

Mii stopped and said. "As a Code: Name, I am not supposed to even interact with you, let alone get to know you. Just remember, we're neither friend nor foe. But..."

Mizune paused and seemed to be thinking deeply. "But I am really starting to take a liking to you guys."

She turned and smiled faintly before disappearing off into the distance in the blink of an eye.

Ogami was about to follow her when he heard Prince's yell. "Rei! Toki! I need some help here! The customers in the cafe need to be told a convincing story!"

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ruka were at the mall. Sakura had decided to know more about the new Eden. She asked. "So, Ruka, why did you decide to transfer to this school?"

"Well, since I wanted to..."

"There must be another reason. Your test scores are high enough to enter Heise-Gakuin high school, yet why go to Kibou?"

"Well... I like Kibou."

"You're lying. Why did you transfer in? Can you tell me the real reason?"

"Why should I?"

"Does the reason why you transferred involve me?"

Ruka was silent for a bit. "If you weren't a rare kind I could have made you believe that I came to Kibou so that I could eat its sandwiches. But I can't do that because special powers don't work on you. I guess I'll have to tell you."

Ruka paused. "I transferred to Kibou High because I am supposed to guard and protect you from a threat."

Surprised, Sakura looked intently at Ruka. "Threat?"

"Orders from the superiors to protect you from whomever targeting you. As for the threat, I'm not too sure either. Specifics weren't disclosed to me."

"But... It's apparent that not just you, but many other people, are in grave danger."

**Author's Note: I will be updating this fanfic once every week. I hadn't updated for so long mainly because of Christmas Break. Please read and review. You can tell me what you want for the storyline and I will try to incorporate it. **

**Next time: The one targeting Sakura is?**


	4. Chapter 4

"The white roses are the best..."

A girl with long, wavy snow white hair in a loose braid down her back and an eyepatch over her left eye was standing at a flower shop. She had buried her face in a bouquet of white roses and were contemplating them when she heard a crash. She jerked her head out of the roses and looked at the source of the crash. A window in the nearby Kibou High School had shattered and the surrounding wall had been torn off along with the window frame. She squinted her eyes and peered at the classroom where all the commotion was. However, she couldn't see a thing due to the sunlight. Sighing, she turned away. "I hope Ruka is okay... And Sakura too... It was their classroom, I think-"

A sudden realization struck her and her eyes widened. "Don't tell me-"

Sakura and Ruka had been listening to a lecture from Kanda-sensei when the window next to Sakura shattered. Sakura quickly ducked under the table to avoid the flying shards and looked up. A girl with short, dark blue hair and pale grey eyes sat on the edge of Sakura's desk. She looked under the desk and said. "Found you! (見つけた！)"

She swung her legs back and forth. "Sakura-chan, you're really dumb aren't you? You chose to hide in the stupidest of all places... A school! Ha! The walls aren't even reinforced. I poked my finger right through them like a knife through butter!"

Sakura stared. This girl had demolished both the window pane and window frame. She had also destroyed chunks of wall next to the window frame. Brick and concrete pieces were all over the floor. She had done this much damage by simply poking her finger at the window. It was unbelievable. The attacker then smiled and laughed in a delighted, childish way.

"Well, sucks to be you, Sakura! You chose to stay among people... Well, that doesn't concern me. Shizuka is happy that Sakura-chan chose to go to school, because after Sakura-chan is killed, Shizuka can kill her classmates one by one! Shizuka can't wait! "

Sakura stared at Shizuka in horror. This girl obviously didn't care twopence about taking someone's life. Sakura clenched her fists as anger boiled inside her. She could never allow this person kill her friends and classmates. She stood up and slammed her fist onto her desk, breaking it into two. She exclaimed defiantly. "I'll never let you hurt my friends! You'll have to go through me."

Shizuka laughed scornfully at Sakura's words. "Hahahaha! You think you can beat me?! Heehee. You're a destruction type, who cannot match up against a combat type! You have a -100% chance of winning!"

She then looked at her watch. "I want this to be over quickly so I can head back. Oh and by the way, I have to kill you, Sakura. Why? Cuz you're annoying and will interfere with our plans. And I have permission to kill any witnesses and power users that stand in the way."

Shizuka swept her eyes over the class and smiled. "So... I get to kill these people as well."

"Move aside Sakura. I'll deal with it."

Ruka stood behind Sakura and aimed her special power at Shizuka. Shizuka laughed and doubled up in giggles. "Do all power users have amnesia or something? No, it's probably because you're all stupid. Have you all forgotten these two words: "rare kind"?

Ruka stared in disblief. "Oh no... Not the rare kind!"

Sakura turned to Shizuka. "So you're a rare kind? No wonder you could punch through the wall. However, I won't forgive anyone who harms my friends, whether or not they are my kind or not!"

With that Sakura lunged towards Shizuka. Shizuka swerved away and threw a punch so hard that the wall cracked when Sakura slammed into it after taking the hit. Winded, Sakura didn't see Shizuka running towards her. She dodged Shizuka's punch just in time. Shizuka's fist impaled into the wall, and the wall crumbled, revealing a hole nearly three meters wide.

Sakura took the chance to hit Shizuka as the latter was trying to get up after falling into the pile of broken concrete. Sakura managed to land several hits on Shizuka before there was retaliation. Shizuka flipped Sakura over and slammed her onto the ground. Sakura looked up and saw that Shizuka was preparing to release the Shinigami (rare kind power) and laughed. "Shizuka, aren't you the dumb one? The Shinigami doesn't work on rare kinds! It-"

Sakura stopped mid-sentence as she felt her energy draining away. A few seconds later, she started to feel pain. The pain started at her fingers, advanced up her arms and spread to all over her body. Soon, the pain transformed into agony that tore at the very marrow of her bones. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

Thankfully, the Shinigami stopped a minute later. Panting, Sakura pushed herself up. Shizuka stood with her arms crossed and a smug smirk on her face. "Sakura didn't know this, right? That's why Shizuka is so smart. Sakura-chan, if rare kind power is concentrated and released at a high amount, it can harm fellow rare kinds. I bet Sakura didn't-"

Shizuka was cut short as Sakura slammed a knee into her stomach. Shizuka was thrown into the wall and slumped down, winded. Sakura prepared to release her rare kind power when she suddenly realized that if she did, Ruka, Aoba, Uesugi and her classmates would probably die from the high intensity required to harm another rare kind. A punch came flying Sakura's way and Sakura stopped it with her hand. She looked down and realized that Shizuka was wearing brass knuckles. "Those brass knuckles won't make a difference."

Shizuka smiled. "You underestimate these knuckles."

"Huh? What do you m- aaaahhh! My hand!"

Sakura stared at the hand that had stopped the brass knuckles. The skin was tearing apart and blood was oozing out. The cuts deepened and spread to her entire hand and then her forearm. Pain lashed across her arm and she grabbed it, gasping.

Shizuka stood up and smiled triumphantly. "As I said before, I'm a combat type, so I always can prevail against the destruction type. The combat type not only has a short preparation time for the Shinigami, but can also embed the Shinigami in objects. I embedded the rare kind power inside these brass knuckles, so every time I punch someone while wearing these knuckles, I also simultaneously affect the part of their body that I punched with the Shinigami. That arm of yours will not have enough energy to move for the next 24 hours and those cuts will take weeks to heal. You, are in a disadvantage since you only have one target. Your rare kind power can only affect large areas and you can't attack me without hurting your friends, can you?"

Sakura smiled. "Not necessarily."

"Huh?"

Sakura rushed towards Shizuka, barreling into her and jumping with her out of the destroyed window. A few meters down, they crashed into a tree. As they fell through the leaves and branches, Sakura released her Shinigami. Her rare kind power was so strong that as soon as she released it, the tree and the surrounding ten meters of grass withered and died. By the time Sakura hit the ground, Shizuka, had been reduced to her lost state (the common lost state of the rare kind that was the shrunken version of the person). Sakura was winded for a moment when she struck the ground, and when she came to, Shizuka was gone. Sakura sat up on the dead grass. "She got away..."

"Sakura! Are you okay?!"

Sakura turned around. "Ruka! How is everyone?"

Ruka ran up to Sakura. "Everyone is okay, thankfully. What about you? And what about the attacker- woah, what happened to the tree and the grass?"

"Shizuka got away. I'm fine and the tree... I think it was because of my Shinigami."

"Holy... You're really strong, Sakura."

"No... I couldn't hold her off at all."

"Sakura, your hand! Let's get back to the classroom and I'll get the nurse to come and take a look at it."

"Ruka... How are we supposed to explain this to everyone?"

"Oh that. Simple."

Ruka stood back so that she had a view of the entire Kibou High. She snapped her fingers and the building glowed faintly in gray. The pupils in her cat like eyes turned red and her hair turned grey. She whispered. "Memory Modify."

A second later, the light dispersed and Ruka turned back to normal. Sakura turned to her. "What is that power?"

Ruka said. "Mind Manipulation. I can read and modify memories, thoughts and feelings. I can also deceive, illusion and hypnotized people. I can make people fall asleep, turn on each other or even commit suicide. It sounds like a pretty creepy power, but it's really useful in creating cover ups."

Sakura was amazed at this power. "Woah. So everyone in Kibou High don't remember what happened in the last half an hour?"

Ruka tilted her head a bit. "No, they simply remember something else. They remember that a water pipe exploded, and due to certain conditions that I'm too tired to explain, the explosion caused the window and the wall to break."

Sakura opened the door to her classroom. "I see."

"Oh and Ruka, can you explain to me what Shizuka meant by 'combat type' and 'destruction type'? She kept on mentioning it."

"I'll explain it to you on the way back home."

With that, the two girls headed back into the classroom. Soon after they went in, Kanda-sensei ushered Sakura to the nurse and made sure that Sakura's arm was bandaged up.

On their way home, Ruka explained to Sakura what Shizuka meant by combat and destruction types. "So, when the rare kind's existence was revealed some time before December 32, the rare kinds were classified into 4 main types:

- Destructive (Destruction in large amounts)

- Distance (Ranged and good at targeting)

- Combat (Close combat)

- Support (Boost other rare kind power by buffing their power, shielding innocents, helping power types with targeting, and such)

Destructive rare kinds usually use their abilities powerfully but crudely and indiscriminately, like a bomb or a massive beam. Very good with dealing with large amount of enemies. The most powerful kind and is unavoidable. However, cannot do 1v1 or 2v2

Distance rare kind use theirs in the forms shooting bullet or arrow like bursts of power and concentrate on one specific person. Usually very good with attacking without notice.

Combat rare kinds can shape their power into weapons of their choice or embed it into normal weapons. For example, a sword embedded with rare kind power will spread the power like poison when the sword strikes the target. The sword will also become nearly unbreakable and is extremely handy.

Support rare kinds can cast their shield of absolute defence on others, including humans, power users and rare kinds. They can also boost rare kind power by doubling or tripling its power. Not only that, they can help combat types do ranged attacks and help power rare kinds do concentrated attacks.

So that's pretty much it about the rare kind categories. You might need to train your Shinigami and your combat skills because it seems largely uncontrollable and crude as of now."

Sakura continued to ponder Ruka's information even after they went separate ways to their respective houses. As Sakura turned a corner, a hand tugged her shirt. She turned around and saw a girl holding an umbrella. She wore a flowered kimono, sandals and had her wavy,snow white hair in loose braid down her back. She was carrying a bouquet of white roses. Lifting her umbrella, she looked up at Sakura. Sakura stared back at her, and noticed an exquisite design on the eyepatch covered her left eye. She blinked and said. "You're Sakurakouji Sakura right?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Huh?"

The eye-patched girl looked up at Sakura, her white hair slightly slipping out of her braid. A small laugh escaped her cherry mouth as she pushed her hair from her face. "I asked if you were Sakurakouji Sakura."

Sakura stared at this strange girl and her strange appearance. _She looks like she is albino..._ The girl's one visible eye was pink and her skin was almost as pale as her hair. Sakura replied. "Yes, I am Sakurakouji Sakura. You are…?"

"Ah! I'm sorry Sakurakouji-san, I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Kozakura Shiro (小櫻 白). Pleasure to meet you!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Kozakura-san. Did you need anything from me?"

"Just call me Shiro. And actually…" Shiro tugged at her kimono and adjusted her grip on her umbrella. "I need to ask a favor from you."

"What is it that you need?"

"Sakurakouji-san, you know Fujiwara Nenene, right? Would you mind showing me the way to her house?"

Sakura's eyes widened with surprise. _Nenene? What does Shiro want with Nenene?_ Sakura narrowed her eyes and said with a hint of defiance. "I'll show you the way if you tell me exactly what you want with Nenene."

Shiro looked at Sakura and blinked. Then she laughed. "Of course. I understand where you're coming from, since I'm a stranger that you just met and all that. I have some business with Nenene and I need to ask her some questions. That's all."

Sakura furrowed her brow. _That doesn't sound too good… questions? Information?_ Sakura turned to Shiro. "But Nenene is Lost. She regresses to her childhood and loses all of her recent memories, so I don't think it would-"

Her words were interrupted. "That… doesn't really matter. I can get Nenene out of her lost state."

"What?" Sakura stared suspiciously at Shiro. She was starting to get worried about Nenene. However, she had promised to take her to Nenene. Sakura reluctantly showed the way to Nenene's house with the resolve to stand outside the door and jump in immediately if anything were to happen to Nenene.

When Sakura reached the Fujiwara household, she was glad to see that Toki wasn't home. The lights were on and the door was unlocked. Sakura could see the silhouette of Nenene sitting at her desk. Sakura called out to Shiro, who was already in the house.

"I'll be outside in case you need directions back home!"

"Okay!"

Sakura stood outside the door and waited with her head leaning against the wall. Suddenly, Nenene's scream pierced the air. Sakura jerked her head up and rushed into the room. Nenene had her head in her hands and seemed to be in hysterics.

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Nooooooo! Don't come here! It wasn't my fault Kozakura-san!"

Sakura stared at Nenene. Her heterochromic eyes were wild and her mouth hung open, overwhelming fear twisting her face. _What?_ Sakura thought. _What did Nenene mean by 'her fault'?_ But Sakura couldn't think for too long. Her thoughts were interrupted by one scream louder than the rest, so loud that it hurt her eardrums. So loud that Nenene must have torn her vocal chords. "IT WASN'T ME! I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Nenene gulped and her eyes bulged. "**I DIDN'T KILL YOU!**"

**Author's Note: This is a really short chapter, but hopefully you guys enjoyed this. Please review and I'm always open to suggestions about the storyline, characters and all that.**

**Next time: Shiro's Reality**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura let out a gasp as she tried to comprehend Nenene's words. She whipped around and stared at Nenene and Shiro. She stared at Shiro and tried to figure out what Nenene meant. _Could Shiro possibly be…?_ Sakura took in the white hair, pale skin and the old fashioned clothing with the antique umbrella._Could she possibly be…already dead?!_

Back in Nenene's room, Shiro was hastily trying to calm down the sputtering girl in front of her. Unable to talk any sense into Nenene, Shiro grabbed the older girl by the shoulders and shook her. However, nothing seemed to have changed. Contrarily, Nenene seemed even more frightened and now was in hysterics. Sighing, Shiro removed her eyepatch, revealing a blood red eye. Upon seeing Shiro's eye, Nenene fell silent. Suddenly, almost as if she were snapping out of a mantra, Nenene's head jerked and her clouded eyes became clear. She let out a thin groan. "Uuunnnngh… uh… you're… Shiro?!"

Nenene stared at Shiro. "You took off your eyepatch?! P-put it back on! Do you want someone to die or what?!"

"Ah! My eyepatch…"

Shiro quickly grabbed her eyepatch and secured it over her red eye. Sighing, she settled on a chair. She suddenly realized Sakura's presence. She motioned Sakura to stand outside the door and mouthed the word "please" to her. Sakura hurried out of the door. Unable to resist her curiosity, she inched back and pressed her ear on the door.

Back at the room, Shiro was chatting with Nenene. "So…Shiro. How is our dear _Queen_ doing? I suppose your powers increased exponentially, as you were able to erase my Lost state almost instantly."

Shiro laughed after hearing Nenene say those words. Her wavy white hair shook as she laughed and Nenene saw the hair's uncanny resemblance to a collection of snakes. "Nenene… if you were _really _stuck in your Lost state forever, I wouldn't have been able to return you back. This has been the case now and ever since you were 'killed'. Tell me, why do you stay in that Lost state? You're perfectly capable of returning."

"Shiro… I value my life more than you think. I think it's time for me to go backstage, so to speak. I've been meddling in affairs for too long and I want to start over from scratch. Also, as long as I'm not lost, Toki will not gain his independence. Even though he has grown a lot… he still has quite a bit to go. I feel that I will hamper his true potential if I stick around. Also, why are we talking about me? I thought you came so that we could talk about matters of more importance."

"Right."

"I still can't see why you can't deal with this situation. You literally can do almost everything. If you used your full potential… there wouldn't be a need for Eden anymore. After all, you can control all of the power users if you wanted to. You're the leader of all power users AND rare kinds. You have the super power of all super powers. There isn't anything you can't do."

"Right. And the Earth would be demolished within five seconds. And you know very well that although I'm the Queen, the key belongs to Sakurakouji Sakura right? Therefore… it means that she will be much stronger than me if she is awakened. But that's not the problem, is it?"

"Yeah… right now that's too far off in the future. So…"

Shiro furrowed her brow and her hands clenched the cloth of her kimono. "My sister."

"Yes. I'm willing to believe that you came here to consult me, considering that I'm probably the most experienced person who would actually let on any information, right?"

"Nenene, I don't understand. Kuro... Why would she do this?"

"Truth to be told, I don't understand why Kuro does anything. I don't understand you very well either. The two of you are like an unsolvable mystery."

"Can we leave the insults till later? I'm on a bit of a schedule."

Nenene flipped through the pile of documents that Shiro handed to her. She furrowed her brow as she flipped through the sheets. _We've got a real problem here…_ Nenene thought. She pursed her lips. "Yeah yeah. So…judging from the information you provided… I think I've got a fair shot on your Onee-chan's true motives."

"And what have you got?"

"Something among the lines of: Destroying all of the power users."

"What?!"

"And right now, our best bet is figuring out her reason behind it."

Yuuki sat on top of a building, swinging his legs and contemplating the view below him. Suddenly, his phone rang. He frowned when he realized that the caller was none other than Heike. He hesitated about picking up, but shrugged and picked up. "Yeah? Whatcha want?"

Yuuki fell backwards and stiffened his knee joints. He was hanging upside down over the railing on the rooftop of a 30 story building. He figured that this was the best way to hold a conversation with #2.

"Yuuki. I have a mission for you."

"...yeah. And?"

"It will make use of your Kansai-ben."

"Is this one of your shitty ideas again? Because if it is, don't expect me to go."

"You're going to Osaka and you will be partnering up with one of the new Code: Names. She should seem... familiar. If she isn't, then I have no doubt the two of you will become fast friends. I'll send over the address."

"What happened to Code: Names and Code: Breakers not mixing together?"

"With the new Eden now formed, we are encouraging more contact between the different departments. And these new Code: Names are very strong. Some of these monsters are even worse than Ogami."

"Even worse..."

"However, they are inexperienced and often naive, so they will need to build up experience. That's why we are mixing in the lot. After some time, I hope the Code: Names will be able to harness their full power; to use it with control and yet still be able to display their true potential. Also, it is best that the Code: Breakers and the Code: Names build up good connections, because cooperation helps with any problem, as we all learned from the past."

"#2, I thought the Code: Names were supposed to be our superiors. But now, what purpose-"

"The purpose of the Code: Names have sort of changed."

"So what's its purpose?"

"Something you won't understand."

"YOU don't even know, right? I don't fucking understand you."

"Truth to be told, the Code: Names are just some stronger companions of yours. I just felt that I couldn't let good talent waste away... Just like you can never miss the opportunity to feel the art of sensuality...!"

"You're pathetic."

"Do you want me to punish you? What a bad child, Yuuki-"

Yuuki hung up and sighed in frustration. His phone buzzed and he saw the text Heike was sending him. He arched an eyebrow. _Why would the address be at a subway entrance? _Yuuki thought. "Well... It's Heike." Yuuki muttered to himself. "Anyways, off to Osaka!"

Yuuki stood at the entrance of the subway and waited for the Code: Name that Heike said he would know "for sure".

He turned around and saw a girl sitting on the railing of the stairs leading down to the subway. She seemed vaguely familiar... Yuuki rushed over to look closer. When he came close enough to see her rather spiky red hair, purple eyes, slender build and her small ponytail on the side of her head, he gasped. There was no doubt... Emotions flooded his mind, relief, anger, happiness, confusion, guilt and fear. Words fought at the tip of his tongue, but the only thing he was able to say was. "How... How come you're alive?"

The red-haired girl turned around, almost dropping her Nyanmaru doll. Her purple eyes rested on Yuuki, who was staring at her. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah! I'm talking to you! How are you still alive? If you were alive all this time, why didn't you say anything?!"

Yuuki felt unreasonable anger start to build up from within. He calmed himself down by taking a few deep breaths.

The girl stared at Yuuki, confusion clouding her delicately beautiful features. "Um... Can I ask you something?"

Yuuki continued to stare at her and nodded.

The girl stared back at Yuuki. "Who the hell are you?"

**Author's Note: I left a lot of unanswered questions in this chapter, but hopefully this chapter got the story flowing. Also, there have been 200 or so views on this story, and yet only one review. It doesn't take that long to type a simple review, and reviews really help authors know what their doing well and what they need to fix. If you guys want to add your own OCs or comment on the storyline, I'm open to suggestions. Just leave a review or PM me and I will try to fix my story based on your suggestions. Again, thanks for your constant support and I will be drawing a character album for this story. Thanks for viewing my story!**

**Kii**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: My most sincere apologies that I was unable to update for so long. There were projects going on at school. My internet broke down at home because I live in China, where its normal to have the Wifi down at least once a week. **

**Also, this chapter contains a lot of gore and violence, so be prepared for that! Hopefully this is where the plots really starts to get going. I will be rewriting some of the chapters from before, as I have been doing in the past couple of days, hopefully they look a bit better. Well, without further ado, this is the next chapter and I hope y'all enjoy! Again, please review and tell me any suggestions via PM or reviews.**

"Huh?"

Yuuki jerked back, shocked. _How could she possibly forget me?_ Yuuki's thoughts were interrupted by the mysterious girl speaking up again.

"Hey… even I know that not answering someone's question is considered bad manners. Who are you?"

"Ahh…"

Yuuki glanced at his feet and sank his teeth into his bottom lip. _It's not her after all…I think I should apologize. _He bowed his head low as he silently chastised himself in believing the impossible. The dead could never come back alive. Ever. Letting out a faint sigh, he said. "I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else."

Suddenly, Yuuki felt something tickling his forehead and looked up to see a pair of violet eyes merely inches from his face. The girl had stooped down and stared at his face, her short hair brushing the tip of his nose. He blinked and stared back. _Is this a staring competition? I love staring competitions!_ Just like that, the two of them stared at each other for more than five minutes before Yuuki heard an exclamation from the girl. "Hey, I think you might be the Code: Breaker that #2 told me to meet up with."

Startled, Yuuki jerked back. The girl tilted her head and said. "Oh right… the description does kinda match. You're Code: 03? You didn't look like what I expected though."

"Yeah, I'm Code: 03. And you are?"

"Me? I'm Code: Phantom, the third Code: Name. You can call me Phantom. And you can't call me Mii-chan, because I've just met you. Only people who have known me for more than an hour can call me that. I'm just going to call you by your number. I don't want to know your name, in case you die. Plus, I'd probably forget it anyways."

Mii picked up her Nyanmaru doll and started walking. Yuuki followed. Mii meandered through the crowds in Osaka, slipping through the alleys while humming the Nyanmaru song. Yuuki followed, walking through the familiar streets that didn't seem that familiar anymore due to the presence of new buildings.

After more than two hours of aimless wandering, Yuuki walked up to Mii. "I forgot to ask, but what's the mission?"

"Mission? Oh… um… I think I forgot."

Yuuki cocked his head a bit and blinked. Then he shrugged and thought. _Well, whatever. Everyone forgets. Maybe we'll remember sometime later._ As he was thinking, a delicious smell wafted to his nostrils. Acting on instinct, he mindlessly followed the smell and stopped in front of a small shop. He turned to Mii, who was following. "Let's eat some takoyaki. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, let's eat. I'm hungry too."

Yuuki reached into his pocket and found that his wallet was missing. _Oh. I guess I lost it again._ He looked back at Mii. "Do you have money?"

"Ummm…" Mii frantically searched her jacket and pants pockets. After about ten minutes, she managed to collect 2000 yen (20 dollars). "Don't use all of it. We might need it again."

Mii paused for a moment. "You'll pay me back, right?"

"Of course."

Yuuki walked up to the street vendor and yelled. "Otchan! Takoyaki futase!*[see A/N] (Oji-san, two takoyakis!)"

"Alright! Here you go! 500 yen please!"

Yuuki took two paper bags of takoyakis and gave the man 500 yen. He soon ended up buying another bag, due to the previous two being devoured within a minute. After all three bags of takoyaki had been eaten, Yuuki and Mii began to mindlessly wander again. Suddenly, Mii gasped. "I remember now! The mission!"

"What is it?"

Mii stared at the ground between her feet. "I think you might not like this. The mission is to capture a barcoded power user who… is an X-mark."

"An X-mark…" Yuuki clenched his fists upon hearing Mii's words. He stared at the ground. _Why did X-marks still exist? I thought all of the barcodes were freed from Eden after the Pandora's Box incident and all?_

Yuuki turned to Mii. "Why are there still X-marks and barcodes that Eden has to restrain? I thought all of them were freed and the facility was shut down."

Mii tugged on a strand of her hair and bit her lip. "I don't know… I don't know… I thought so as well until they gave this mission. I mean… they told me I could go do whatever I wanted and freed me, although I do remember them giving us a checkup. They made some people stay behind based on the results from their checkup, but I heard it was only going to be a few days. Nanami is still there… don't know if she's okay. I've been waiting for some time, but Nanami hasn't come out yet. And now this mission… I feel like something's wrong."

Mii's words only made Yuuki more worried and confused. _There is definitely something really wrong, because this isn't the plot of some people who didn't want Eden to reform. Heike was the one who gave out the mission, there was no way he isn't hiding anything._

However, before Yuuki could think more about the matter, the sounds of panicked screaming pierced his eardrums. The screams went from being loud to deafening, and Yuuki had to clamp his hands over his ears in order to protect his sensitive hearing. He turned to Mii, and they silently agreed to run to the source of the sound. Running at the speed of sound, with Mii running at the speed of radiation, they arrived within milliseconds.

Yuuki skidded to a halt and was greeted by a pair of bloody hands grabbing his shoulder. He looked up and saw a young girl around his age. She was wearing a bloodied black and white sweater with bloodstained and tattered jeans. Her long hair was in disarray, and the clips that had held back her bangs seemed to have come loose, leaving long strands hanging over her eyes. Blood was spattered across her face, dripping off the ends of her hair and onto the ground. Her eyes were wide with fear; so wide that Yuuki was amazed at how they hadn't burst out of her head yet. But most noticeable was the huge X-mark that criss-crossed her sweater, standing out even though her clothes had been spoiled with blood and dirt. Upon seeing Yuuki her features relaxed and the crazed look left her eyes. She let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly she jerked back and crouched on the ground, with her head in her hands. She sniffled into her hands, and soon she was crying. Sobs racked her and wails escaped her lips, tears cascading down her face.

Mii walked over and crouched down next to her. "Are you the X-mark that escaped from the facility? Why'd ya run away?"

The girl lifted her head a bit and casted her eyes on the ground. "Are you going to take me back there?" Sadness seemed to fill her words and she brought her feet closer.

She spoke again. "The facility is the least of my worries now. At least I was safe there… now I'm being hunted by some people who want to kill all of the power users or something. Ironic, isn't it? I escaped hating the facility, yet now I'm wishing that I had never escaped."

Surprise lit Mii's features, which quickly turned into concern. "Hey, who are these people who are hunting you? Why do they want to kill all of the power users? Oh and what's your name? Do you know what happened to Nanami? Why weren't you freed from the facility like the rest of us? Why-"

"Woah. Slow down!" The girl put her hands in front of her. She stood up and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. She sighed.

"I don't really know the answer to some of your questions. I have no idea who Nanami is, or who you guys are for the matter, though I can sense that you both are artificial power users. My name is Sumiko, Kamizawa Sumiko, and I'm fifteen. The people who're trying to kill me said something about killing all of the barcoded power users and all. They're probably a terrorist group or something, but I don't know anything else. And for some reason, the person who attacked me was super strong and my special power didn't work. So I ran, and I think I've just lost her."

Sumiko took a deep breath and continued. "As for the stuff concerning the facility, people who weren't X-marks were automatically released, and the X-marks were sorted out. About ¼ of the X-marks, the weakest power users ever created, were told to stay. Judging from what you guys were told, I'm guessing that those lab rats lied about releasing us. They started an experiment, and that was the main reason why I ran away. This wasn't some ordinary experiment to enhance our powers or to test our limits. I watched videos recorded from security camera and I saw the experiment. My power is hacking, so that's why I was able to watch those top-secret videos. I saw them experiment on a twelve year old boy. Apparently they scanned his barcode, and he started to… mutate. He was screaming all the way as he turned into some sort of half humanoid, half monster thing. And the worst part was…"

Sumiko clamped a hand over mouth and seemed to choke, tears threatening to fall. "The worst part was that half way through the transformation, he started to shrivel up. Then…he…he melted. He melted into this pile of bones… and …the scientist just took the bones and dumped them into the rubbish chute! I mean, I know that if someone scans our barcode with the special light and **switches**__us, then we bleed out and die, but to die like that is just…! When I finished watching that video, I couldn't believe what I saw, so I watched another. This time, it was a girl, and the same thing happened. A monster came out of her back and ate the girl! Then the monster shriveled up and decomposed… just like that. I was horrified, so I watched several more videos that all ended with similar outcomes. That was when I realized the fate of every single one of us left in the facility. I tried to warn the others, but they didn't believe me. I went to get one of the videos, but they had already been deleted from the hard drive. I panicked, so I contacted Heike Masaomi, who was in charge of the barcode project. I called him and told him, but he reassured me that I was just having nightmares and that the "Power Enhancement" project had nothing to do with it. He had no idea what was going on and of course no one believed me."

Sumiko cast her eyes on the ground. "Of course you probably don't believe me either… but I'd rather go back there and try my luck, see if the scientists will quit the project after so many failures. The people hunting me are way scarier and I know that as long as I'm out here they'll-!"

A gasp cut off the rest of Sumiko's sentence. Eyes wide, Sumiko looked down at her chest. She had been facing Yuuki all the time, and someone had snuck behind her. Yuuki and Mii tried to move, but they felt as if they had been frozen in the spot. A hand had plunged into Sumiko's chest and blood was pooling at her feet. Her eyes widened as she felt the hand withdraw and she screamed as the hand plunged through again. A sickening crack resounded through the empty alley as the hand tore through the ribs and appeared, sticking out of her chest. Agony tore through her body and blood leaked from her lips. She screamed again, but this scream was cut short by the blood gurgling in her throat. She fixated her stare on Yuuki and Mii, who stared at the unfolding scene with horrified eyes. They were still paralyzed and could only stare as Sumiko was being eviscerated in front of them. She mouthed. "_run"_

Suddenly, the hand slightly withdrew and violently punctured her chest once more. The strength was so immense that it destroyed her entire chest. Her broken ribs disconnected with the rest of her body, pieces of flesh flying into the air. Blood sprayed from the massive wound like a geyser as her eyes rolled back into her head. Her arms, which had been gripping her chest, fell limp at her sides. Her blood covered the walls of the gray alley, almost like someone threw a can of crimson paint vertically across the wall. Her ribs clattered as the fell on the floor around her, chunks of flesh still clinging to the white bone. Then, what was left of her from stomach up disconnected with the rest of the body, falling backwards with a soft thud as the head hit the pavement. The rest of the body fell forward and landed at the edge of Mii's feet, blood still pouring.

Now that Sumiko had fallen down, Yuuki and Mii could see the blood soaked figure that had killed Sumiko. She tossed back her hood and revealed herself as a young girl with short, dark blue hair and pale gray eyes. Her face was splattered with blood. A crazed smile lit her features and a sadistic laugh escaped her lips. And in her hand was…

"Heehee! Look, this girl has a really big heart, even though she's quite small! And it's still beating too! Gosh, Shizuka is sure happy she's here! This is way more fun than messing with Sakura-chan! Bless the rare kind serum, 'else I would've been Lost and missed this moment!"

She squeezed her fingers, squashing Sumiko's still-beating heart with a spurt of blood. She turned towards Yuuki and Mii, who were still paralyzed. A sadistic smile distorted her features.

"Eh… so you guys are barcodes as well! I can't believe my luck, Kuro will definitely be proud when I tell her! Three birds with one stone! Ahaha!"

Shizuka stepped closer and traced her bloodstained fingers over Mii's check while leaving a bloody handprint on Yuuki's coat. Paralyzed, the two of them could only stand there with mounting dread.

She stepped in between them, whispering loud enough that both of them could hear. "I wonder what sort of screams you two will make…"

***A/N: Yuuki is speaking in Kansai-ben here. If you don't know, Kansai-ben is a dialect native to the Kansai region, which is around Osaka. Although it's Oji-san in Tokyo dialect, it is Otchan in Kansai-ben. If you haven't noticed it yet, you can watch episode 7 or 8 in the Code:Breaker anime and you'd realize that Yuuki speaks differently from the rest of the characters. A dead giveaway for Kansai-ben is saying "Nanya" instead of "Nani" and the use of "Yutte" in present tense, even though it should be "Itte". Also, if you hear "Se ya" or "So ya" instead of "So da" it also means the person is speaking in Kansai-ben. It's pretty easy to tell. Oh god. This must've bored you. Moving on…**


End file.
